Last Moments
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Traducción] Mientras siga haciendo lo que quieren, no van a hacer nada. De esta manera... Puedo asegurarme de que todos vamos a estar bien.
1. Chapter 1

Después de 2 meses que envié mi primer solicitud para poder traducir y muchas otras más, al fin recibí una respuesta, creo que en menos de 20 minutos de que fue enviada.

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic puede romperte el corazón. Estoy hablando en serio.

Nada me pertenece, ni Tokyo ghoul ni Tokyo ghoul: re de Ishida Sui, ni este fic que pertenece a WinryMarellie o quizás mejor conocida como hikikomorishoujo en tumblr, yo tan solo me he tomado el tiempo de preguntarle si me permitía traducir su historia originalmente escrita en inglés y al obtener su respuesta positiva, me puse a trabajar. Disfrútenlo y rómpanse el corazón junto conmigo.

* * *

 **Last Moments**

Últimos momentos

.

Capítulo 1

.

—Ten cuidado... — Touka frunció el ceño, con una expresión triste mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del baño, viendo como Haise se ajustaba la corbata.

La miró a través del espejo, viendo cómo sus ojos le estaban mirando directamente, en busca de algo más que mirar. Se dio la vuelta, apoyado en el mostrador, obligándose a sonreír, —Hey, no te pongas así. Es sólo una misión básica de vigilancia. Nada peligroso lo juro.

Ella no respondió. Ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos mientras su comportamiento se ensombreció, aun evitando su mirada.

—Hey... — Haise se acercó a ella, tomando la barbilla con la mano mientras la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. No te preocupes tanto, te juro que voy a estar bien. Vuelvo en una semana, entonces estaré en casa por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Además... Akira quiere invitarnos a cenar cuando vuelva.

Touka hizo una mueca ante el nombre de la mujer, una ola de malos recuerdos de su padre vuelven a su mente. —Haise no me gusta salir con las personas de la CCG... lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero...— Suspiró—, Akira ha sido muy amable conmigo. Y además ella realmente quiere ver a nuestra bebé. Muchas personas en el CCG quieren.

Sus ojos se abrieron, una sensación de pánico corriendo a través de ella,

— ¿Les dijiste?

Haise rio nervioso, tomando su mano de la barbilla, — ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un padre orgulloso.

— ¿Saben que soy un ghoul?— Sus palabras parecían apresuradas contra su pecho apretado, los dedos agarrando la piel de su brazo.

— ¿Qué?— Pareció afligido por su pregunta, —No, no... No soy un completo idiota.

—Pero saben que eres un medio ghoul.

— ¿Y?

—Nuestra hija, obviamente, es en parte ghoul— Sus palabras se salían tal y como las pensaba, — ¿Eso no te pone intranquilo?

—Está bien...— se inclinó hacia abajo, empujando algo de cabello de su rostro mientras le besaba la frente—. Mientras siga haciendo lo que quieren, no van a hacer nada...

Sus ojos tristes, —Haise...

— ¿Hm? — Preguntó, moviendo los labios para besar sus párpados y las mejillas.

Touka empujó su cuerpo contra la pared, con los brazos alrededor de sí misma

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir haciendo esto?

Haise se detuvo en seco desde la plantación otro beso en la mejilla, alejándose un poco para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos,

—No puedo...

— ¿No te parece que está mal?

—Bueno, sí pero-

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues haciéndolo?

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, observando como desviaba su azul mirada una vez más, con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo mientras sus brazos se quedaron cruzados con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo. Se trasladó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de su femenino cuerpo hacia él, —Es más seguro de esta manera...—, Haise se inclinó y besó la parte superior de su cabeza—. De esta manera... Puedo asegurarme de que todos vamos a estar bien...

Ella no le respondió, sólo tiene que pulsar la frente contra su pecho. Su estómago se sentía incómodo al pensar en la idea de Haise que muestra las fotos de ella y su hija a sus compañeros de trabajo. Ella juega con el anillo en su dedo, buscando alguna manera de resolver sus nervios.

— ¿Puedo ir a verte en mi hora del almuerzo?

— ¿Eh?— Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Trabajas hoy... ¿verdad?— Alejándose ligeramente hacia atrás para que pudiera ver su cara mejor—, ya que no me voy hasta mañana por la mañana, pensé que podría venir a verte ya que realmente no necesito el almuerzo como todos los demás...

—Está bien... respondió ella, presionando su frente contra su pecho—. Aunque debes terminar de prepararte... no quiero que llegues tarde a trabajar.


	2. Chapter 2

Nada me pertenece, ni Tokyo ghoul ni Tokyo ghoul: re de Ishida Sui, ni este fic que pertenece a WinryMarellie o quizás mejor conocida como hikikomorishoujo en tumblr, yo tan solo me he tomado el tiempo de preguntarle si me permitía traducir su historia originalmente escrita en inglés y al obtener su respuesta positiva, me puse a trabajar. Disfrútenlo y rómpanse el corazón junto conmigo.

* * *

 **Last Moments**

Últimos momentos

.

Capítulo 2

.

—Hola preciosa— Había una sonrisa estampada en la cara de Haise mientras entraba en la tienda, se mueve al instante a Touka antes de que pudiera reunir una bienvenida.

—Deja de decir eso, es embarazoso... — ella se quejó mientras el se inclinaba hacia abajo, dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

—Lo siento— envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, dándole un suave apretón—, supongo que te echaba de menos.

Touka rio, tirando de él ligeramente para que pudiera mirarlo

— ¿Cómo es que vas a durar una semana?

—Creo que voy a morir— Se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño, —Morir de soledad... qué manera más triste manera de partir.

—Sólo llámame cuando llegue la oportunidad— Bromeó—, siempre voy a responder y hablar contigo y te ayudaré a acabar con tu soledad.

—Eres la mejor— Sonrió, inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

Touka rio de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado mientras la besaba, sus ojos notando al segundo cliente que había entrado detrás de Haise.

—Oh, lo siento... Bien... venido...— sus palabras se desvanecieron mientras miraba a la persona que estaba a pocos pies de distancia de ellos dos. Su garganta estaba seca mientras su pecho se apretó, respirar, de repente se vuelve más difícil de lo que era.

— ¿Touka?— Haise la miró con confusión y luego miró detrás de él y sonrió—, oh, lo siento ¡No te presente!— Volvió a mirar por encima a Touka—: Él es Arima... insistió en que él quería venir al café. Le dije que absolutamente es el mejor que he bebido.

—Le dije que estaba siendo menos exigente porque eres su mujer— Comentó el hombre, mirando directamente a Touka mientras sus ojos se endurecieron—, así que pensé que me gustaría probarlo por mí mismo.

— ¡Es el mejor!—, se quejó Haise.

Los dedos de Touka agarraron los brazos de Haise, apretando cada vez más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. Este era el hombre que había oído era la pesadilla del mundo de los ghoul: El shinigami.

— ¿Touka?— Él la miraba con confusión, dándose cuenta de la presión creciente que sentía en sus brazos—: ¿Está todo bien?

Ella se obligó a respirar

—S-sí... sólo que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien... creo que podría estar enfermándome...

— ¿Vas a estar bien sin su marido para que cuide de ti?— Arima plantea, levantando una ceja.

—Mhmm— Sentía la boca seca al asentir—, puedo... cuidar de mí misma. Se obligó a mirar hacia atrás, hacia Haise, bajando su tono al hablar con él, —Cariño... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí... seguro...— Touka sacó al instante su brazo, llevándolo de vuelta a la zona de sólo para empleados.

Miró a su alrededor en los estantes del almacén.

—Hey está bien que yo este de nuevo aquí-

— ¿Por qué lo has traído aquí?— Su voz le sacudió mientras hablaba, su cuerpo presionando contra la pared.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Esto se supone que es un lugar seguro para ghouls, Haise— Su pecho se movía mientras hablaba —: Acabas de traer a la muerte en lo que se suponía que era un paraíso...

—Yo... — soltó un quejido y apoyó la mano en su frente—. Mierda... No había pensado en eso...

Touka sacudió la cabeza.

—No... No le puedes traer de vuelta aquí...— su cuerpo estaba temblando al pensar en ello —, no le puedes dejar que vuelva aquí...

—Yo no voy a hacerlo, pero... tenemos que dejarlo estar, por ahora— Dio un paso hacia ella envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Lo siento, Touka...

Ella se aferró a él con fuerza.

—Haise... tengo miedo...

—No tengas miedo... Yo te protegeré...— Se inclinó y besó la parte superior de su cabeza—. Debemos volver allí...

Touka asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso como ella lo soltó. Los dos resurgieron de nuevo en la parte delantera de la cafetería, haciendo su camino de regreso a Arima, quien observaba la tienda.

—Lo siento...— Touka dócilmente habló, tratando de controlar sus manos temblorosas. Miró por encima hacia Haise—, ¿Quieres sentarte en tu mesa de siempre?

—Eso sería perfecto— Él respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella los llevó a los dos a una de las mesas y tomó sus órdenes, dándose la vuelta para ir a hacer sus bebidas.

—Creo que esta es la primera vez que realmente me he presentado a tu esposa— Arima comentó, observándola trabajar detrás del mostrador—: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado casado?

—Acabamos de tener nuestro primer aniversario el mes pasado— Haise sonrío—, pero nos conocemos desde hace casi dos años y medio...

—Hm— Sus ojos miraron hacia atrás a la mujer una vez más antes de dirigir su atención a Haise —, ¿Cuándo vamos a poder conocer a tu hija?

—Algún día— Haise respondió—: Tal vez cuando regrese de esta misión.

—Esperé entonces.

Touka regresó con dos tazas de café, colocándolos sobre la mesa.

—Gracias amor— Haise comentó, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—No hay de que— Ella respondió, cepillándole el cabello a su marido con los dedos.

Él cerró los ojos y sonrió, disfrutando de la sensación de sus dedos jugando con su pelo.

—Tenías razón, Haise— El nombrado abrió los ojos para mirar a Arima, que estaba tomando un sorbo de su bebida—. Tu esposa hace un café increíble.

—Oh... gracias...— Ella respondió en voz baja.

—Voy a tener que volver de nuevo en algún momento.

* * *

Muchas gracias a lidia y electroma89, por dejarme review y follow respectivamente, me han animado a subir el capítulo el día de hoy. Volveré pronto con el tercer capítulo, quizás el martes o miércoles. Sólo les puedo decir una cosa, es el comienzo del fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Nada me pertenece, ni Tokyo ghoul ni Tokyo ghoul: re de Ishida Sui, ni este fic que pertenece a WinryMarellie o quizás mejor conocida como hikikomorishoujo en tumblr, yo tan solo me he tomado el tiempo de preguntarle si me permitía traducir su historia originalmente escrita en inglés y al obtener su respuesta positiva, me puse a trabajar. Disfrútenlo y rómpanse el corazón junto conmigo.

* * *

 **Last Moments**

Últimos momentos

.

Capítulo 3

.

— ¡Hi... ka... ri!— Haise levantó a la niña en sus brazos, imitando ruidos de avión como él la hizo girar en el aire.

La niña se rio, tratando de alcanzar con sus pequeñas manos la cara de Haise.

— ¡Te amo!— Él susurró, acercándola a él para que pudiera besar su nariz.

Ella se rió de nuevo, tocando su cara mientras acariciaba con sus regordetas manitas.

Touka estaba sentada en el sofá, se acurrucó con una manta alrededor de ella apretándola, observándolos jugar juntos con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver a mamá?— Preguntó, moviendo a la bebé en sus brazos para que pudiera ver Touka.

— ¡Bah!— La pequeña niña hizo un sonido al ver a su madre, pateando con emoción mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su padre.

—Ven aquí, Hikari— Touka sonrió, ofreciéndole sus brazos y permitiendo Haise que se la cediera.

Haise entregó la niña a Touka, luego se sentó junto a ella, sonriendo mientras observaba a la pequeña niña llegar a tocar la barbilla de su madre.

—Voy a extrañarla.

—Ella va a extrañarte también.

— ¿Crees que incluso se dará cuenta?— preguntó Haise, teniendo uno de sus pequeños pies y sopló en él, incitando un ataque de risa en la bebé.

—Ella va a ser tan emocionado cuando te vea de nuevo que probablemente no sabrá qué hacer consigo misma— Touka la hizo rebotar en su rodilla mientras Hikari continuaba riendo—, ¿Quieres volver con papi?

El bebé le tendió los brazos, tratando de agarrar la camisa de Haise. Él se la quitó a Touka y la sostuvo en sus brazos—. ¿Quieres leer un libro, Hikari?

Se acercó a la mesa y cogió un pequeño libro de imágenes. Acomodo a su hija para que ella estaba sentada en su regazo, el libro abierto delante de ella. Volvió la página y comenzó a leer,

—Había una vez...

El bebé interrumpió cerrando de golpe la mano con entusiasmo en el papel.

—Eso es una rana— Haise explicó—, r... a... n... a...

—Haise, ella tan sólo tiene seis meses, no puede hablar todavía.

—Puedo intentarlo— Haise bromeó, pasando la página mientras continuaba a leyendo para su hija.

Touka puso los ojos y sonrió, levantándose del sofá. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Voy a ir a tomar una ducha mientras que la distraes. Vuelvo en un rato,

Ella regresó más tarde para encontrar tanto Haise como a Hikari dormidos en el sofá, ella todavía sentado en su regazo mientras que la cabeza de él se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, los lentes torcidos en su rostro, mientras que el libro seguía en sus piernas.

Touka sonrió a la vista, busco y tomo su teléfono para tomar una foto de ambos

—Los dos son simplemente demasiado lindo...— Ella susurró, acercándose a ellos y tomando a Hikari con cuidado en sus brazos, tratando de no despertarla.

La mujer se quedó allí por un momento, los ojos fijos en su marido durmiente, mientras sostenía su bebé de forma segura en sus brazos. ¿Cuántos momentos más de este tipo de momentos iba a tener? La idea de vivir una vida de feliz parecía estar deslizándose entre sus dedos.

Pensó en Arima y sus seño se frunció.

Él se mantenía mirándola, ella lo sentía... y ese pensamiento la asustó. Se sentía como un blanco para tiro había sido marcado en su espalda, y parte de ella se esperaba que tal vez estaba sobre pensando las cosas.

Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo... él probablemente ya lo sabía.

Se inclinó y besó la frente de Haise, lo que le hace removerse.

— ¿Eh?— Él habló aturdido, abriendo los ojos ligeramente.

—Hey, yo voy a poner Hikari en su cuna... ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Oh, sí...— Se levantó del sofá, acomodándose los lentes en la cara mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo—. Lo siento, no fue mi intención quedarme dormido...

—Está bien. Le hace dormir con mayor facilidad— Touka ajusta la niña en sus brazos, dejando que tenga la cabeza en su hombro.

Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Touka.

—Mhmm.

Los dos caminaron juntos por el pasillo, Haise abrió la puerta cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hikari, dejando escapar otro bostezo. Touka llevó a la niña a su cuna, dejándola allí para que pudiera descansar.

Haise envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Touka, besándola en la mejilla de nuevo.

—Te amo...— Murmuró aturdido, moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo para que descansó en la nuca de su cuello mientras él la atrajo hacia él.

—Yo también te amo— Ella contestó, inclinándose hacia atrás contra él. Ella guardó silencio por un momento antes de que ella se volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia él—, Hey, ¿Haise?

No levantó la mirada.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Tie... Tienes que irte mañana?

—Sí...— Suspiró un poco mientras sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor—, ellos realmente quieren que vaya... ¿por qué estás tan preocupado esta vez? No es la primera vez que he tenido que hacer esto...

—Tan solo... Ella apoyó la cabeza contra la suya —Algo no me está gustando acerca de esto...

—Te prometo que todo va a estar bien...

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

* * *

 **Nota de traductora:** Hasta el día de hoy, entiendo lo que sienten las personas que piden reviews, no creía que fuera tan importante, pero, jaja, es algo frustrante, según Fanfiction he recibido casi 80 visitas (no tengo idea de que tan de fiar sean esos datos), y que sólo uno de ellos se haya tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review es algo desalentador. No voy a dejar la historia, es una falta de respeto hacia hikkikomorishoujo, y también a la persona que me dio mi primer y único review: Iidia y a electroma89, que sigue esta historia, pero no me caería mal algo de amor, entiendo que los aburro con esto y que quizás estuvieran ocupados al leer, pero insisto, me haría feliz saber que les gusta (o no les gusta ¿por qué no? Acepto tomatazos) este fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**electroma89:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, y si, aplastará tu alma, al menos así fue conmigo, no digo que le tenga que pasar a todos, pero no suelo llorar con los fics, de hecho, estoy segura de que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que un fic a logrado calarme tan hondo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del anime y manga haha. Aquí estamos, masoquistas por decisión.

 **Guest-san:** Me alegra que te guste la historia hasta ahora, y realmente espero que puedas decir eso hasta el final de este fic, que no esta lejos, tan sólo son 6 capítulos. No estamos lejos de la meta.

Me han hecho sentir muy feliz, siento mucho la tardanza, y si, el capítulo es mega corto, pero yo no soy quien decide la longitud, y tampoco cuantos deberes tengo D: la tarea me esta comiendo viva, que por cierto debería hacerla, pero y los he descuidado mucho. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo :)

 _Nada me pertenece, ni Tokyo ghoul ni Tokyo ghoul: re de Ishida Sui, ni este fic que pertenece a WinryMarellie o quizás mejor conocida como hikikomorishoujo en tumblr, yo tan solo me he tomado el tiempo de preguntarle si me permitía traducir su historia originalmente escrita en inglés y al obtener su respuesta positiva, me puse a trabajar. Disfrútenlo y rómpanse el corazón junto conmigo._

* * *

 **Last Moments**

Últimos momentos

.

Capítulo 4

.

—Estaré en casa en un par de días— Haise se inclinó para besar los labios de Touka suavemente y luego se movió hacia abajo para besar la nariz de la bebé, dejando que su mano pequeña envolver alrededor de su dedo.

Touka ajusta a Hikari en sus brazos

— ¿Estás seguro de que tienes que ir?

—Touka, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada? Voy a volver pronto— Él puso sus manos sobre los hombros, colocando otro beso en los labios—. Te echaré de menos. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien... — ella frunció el ceño cuando soltó sus hombros, diciendo adiós mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—: Yo también te extrañaré...

* * *

— ¿Mutsuki? Oye lo siento mucho por pedirte esto, pero, ¿te importaría cuidar de Hikari esta noche?— Touka equilibra el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras bañaba a su hija, pasando la toalla sobre la carita mientras la niña retrocedió en respuesta—, siento que es muy repentino, pero... alguien necesitaba que le cambiará el turno, así que voy a estar trabajando hasta tarde... y Haise se ha ido así que...

—Está bien— Mutsuki respondió en el otro extremo—, Saiko y Shirazu están aquí, así que pueden ayudar.

—Muchas gracias... voy a encontrar alguna forma de regresarte el favor— puso a su hija fuera de la bañera, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de ella—, ¿te importa si la llevo pronto? Realmente tengo que ir a trabajar…

—Oh, no hay problema…

—Voy a ser llegar muy pronto— Touka colgó el teléfono y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, secar con la toalla a su hija antes de que ella vistió al infante, para después empacar varias cosas para ella.

* * *

—Muchas gracias...— Touka dijo mientras le entregaba Hikari a Mutsuki, y le daba un bolso de Shirazu—, ella ya ha comido... así que no se preocupen por tener que lidiar con eso. Metí unos pañales y una lista de instrucciones para si pasa algo— La expresión de Touka tristeza mientras miraba a su hija, que estaba tratando de tocar el parche en el ojo de Mutsuki, con curiosidad—. Por favor, manténganla a salvo...

—Va a estar bien... — Mutsuki distrayéndose mientras miraba a Touka—, ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Hm? — Se salió de su estado, —Si, es solo que... esta es la primera vez que voy a dejarla con alguien que no sea Haise... Supongo que estoy nerviosa... Sólo asegúrese de que ella está a salvo.

—Por supuesto…

Touka se inclinó y tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

—Te amo, corazón. Mami va a tratar de volver tan pronto como sea posible. Papá va a estar pronto en casa, ¿de acuerdo? No estés triste...— besó la nariz de la bebe, deteniéndose allí por un momento antes de soltar, viendo como su hija continuó tratando de volver a sus brazos—. Bueno... Voy a tratar de llegar aquí tan pronto como pueda...

—Está bien, vamos a verte más tarde... — Mutsuki reacomodo la ahora infante cada vez más inquieto en sus brazos mientras seguía tratando de llegar a su madre.

—Adiós...— Touka cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro mientras se apoyaba en él. —Es lo mejor... — susurró ella, mirando hacia el cielo, mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas se derramen. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó su teléfono, marcando su propia casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**daliapv. perez** **:** Muchas gracias por dejar review, espero que no termines molesta con Arima o conmigo, el final esta cerca, y no es algo realmente bonito.

Este fic en sí esta almacenado en Archive of our own en 6 capítulos, sin embargo, hikkikomorishoujo público uno o dos capítulos extra, si no me equivoco, y si ustedes quieren más puedo pedir permiso para traducir, pero quiero saber si al menos una persona esta interesada :)

Nada me pertenece, ni Tokyo ghoul ni Tokyo ghoul: re de Ishida Sui, ni este fic que pertenece a WinryMarellie o quizás mejor conocida como hikikomorishoujo en tumblr, yo tan solo me he tomado el tiempo de preguntarle si me permitía traducir su historia originalmente escrita en inglés y al obtener su respuesta positiva, me puse a trabajar. Disfrútenlo y rómpanse el corazón junto conmigo.

* * *

 **Last Moments**

Últimos momentos

.

Capítulo 5

.

—Si quieres volver a casa pronto, no me importa— Touka miró a la otra persona hasta el cierre de la tienda con ella—, no hay muchos clientes y sólo tenemos una hora más de trabajo... puedo manejar el resto de la limpieza antes de cerrar por mí misma.

— ¿Segura?— Preguntó el trabajador.

—Tienes clase por la mañana, ¿verdad?— Touka sonrió—, ve a casa y descansa un poco... es muy importante que tomes bien en tus clases.

—O-oh... gracias Señora Touka— Respondió, ya que se quitó su delantal y fue a recoger sus cosas, — ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?

—Nos vemos...—respondió ella, mirándole salir por la puerta principal.

Touka se situó detrás del mostrador, un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras miraba a su teléfono. Una hora quedaba para cerrar la tienda. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo él tardaría.

Ella abrió su galería de fotos y encontró la foto de Haise y Hikari que había tomado antes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras los pone como fondo de pantalla, suavizando su mirada mientras los veía a los dos juntos,

—Los amo...

La puerta sonó y Touka levanto la mirada para ver Arima de pie en la puerta, varios otros miembros del CCG a su lado. Miró a los maletines en la mano, tomando una respiración profunda cuando sintió que su corazón se acelere.

—Bienvenido…

Arima le miraba.

—Lo siento por venir tan tarde. ¿Le importa si tenemos una charla?

* * *

— ¿Hola?— Haise respondió a su teléfono, alejándose de los otros miembros con los que se encontraba sentado con la cena—. Mutsuki, ¿eres tú?

—H-Hey...— la voz de Mutsuki parecía nervioso. En el fondo se oyó el ruido de un niño inquieto y Shirazu tratando de hacerlo reír. —Touka… dejó Hikari aquí y no podemos entender por qué ella está llorando... Hemos intentado ponerla a dormir su siesta... cambiarla... todo... Y Touka no responde a su teléfono.

— ¿Por qué es Hikari esta con ustedes?— Preguntó Haise, levantando una ceja mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

—Dijo que iba a trabajar esta noche. Nos pidió que cuidáramos a la bebé...

—Touka no me dijo que iba a trabajar esta noche... ella se supone que tiene la noche libre.

—Ella dijo que tenía que cubrir un turno— El tono de Mutsuki parecía nervioso al escuchar Shirazu continuar para tratar de contentar a Hikari.

Una breve ola de pánico inundó a través de él,

—Voy a llamarla... Mientras tanto, ¿les dejo Touka un paquete de libros? Hikari siempre se queda dormido cuando leo para ella.

—E-está bien vamos a tratar.

—Voy a llamarte más tarde, Mutsuki— Colgó el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa al instante, correo de voz recoger. Él frunció el ceño y empezó a hablar—, hey Touka, soy yo. Tan sólo estaba llamando a ver cómo estabas... Voy a tratar con tu teléfono celular. Mutsuki dijo que al parecer estabas en el trabajo pero pensé que iba a tratar en casa primero... De todas formas, te amo y te veré pronto.

Colgó y e intentó con su teléfono celular, casi inmediatamente ir al correo de voz. Lo intentó varias veces más hasta que finalmente él le envió un texto.

 _Hey, ¿está todo bien? No estás respondiendo... envíame un mensaje cuando puedas. Te amo._

El teléfono de Touka vibro en su mano y ella lo miró. No paraba de teclear instintivamente a colgar cada vez que entraba una llama, no era capaz de encontrar las palabras para decirle. Miró la pantalla a continuación, mientras observaba de reojo a Arima, con sus ojos fríos perforándola.

 _Te amo tanto..._

Tecleó regresando el mensaje, viendo como Arima abrió el maletín.

* * *

 _¿Amor?_

Él envió el texto, y después intentó llamar momentos después, sin tener respuesta.

Estoy preocupado por ti... ¿Quieres que vuelva a casa?

Envió el texto a continuación, para casi inmediatamente después enviar otro.

 _En realidad... vuelvo a casa ahora. Yo estaré en casa dentro de una hora o dos. Debes de estar de vuelta del trabajo para entonces, ¿verdad? Si no voy a ir para caminar juntos a casa._

Se unió a los otros miembros que lo acompañaban y rápidamente se disculpó,

—Hey... me ha surgido una emergencia familiar y tengo que ir a casa esta noche... Les juro que volveré mañana.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y se miraron entre sí, realizando un intercambio de palabras no dichas entre ellos.

— ¿Ch-chicos?— Haise parecía confundido mientras observaba a cambiar sus compañeros.

—H-Hey Haise, ¿por qué no tomas un trago?— Uno de los hombres le entregó un vaso de cerveza—, si bebes, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de lo que pasó puede esperar hasta mañana.

—N-no...— Haise dio un paso atrás—. Mira que es muy importante. Juro que voy a volveré por la mañana.

—Vamos Haise, quédate con nosotros. Vamos a repasar la misión de nuevo.

—Sí Haise, simplemente quédate aquí.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?— Haise se veía confundido—, mira, realmente tengo que ir-

Uno de ellos tomó su mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—Haise, mira... simplemente quédate aquí. Es lo mejor.

— ¿A qué te refie- sus ojos se abrieron mientras la realización lo golpeó y se quitó la mano su compañero de encima.

No debería haber dejado a Arima ir a :re con él.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin vuelvo, ya estaba traducido el capítulo, pero como tenía que estudiar para exámenes y tareas no me daba tiempo de publicar, y sigo en ese momento en que la escuela quiere comerte vivo.

En sí, este es el último capítulo de "Last Moments", sin embargo, voy a pedir permiso para traducir los 2 capítulos extra, que lamentablemente no son finales alternos.

 **electroma89:** A terminarse de romper el corazón por algo que ya se veía venir, lo siento.

 **:** Esto es peor que tenso.

 **Dan:** Muchas gracias pero en realidad soy Sis jaja sin rencores.

 **Guest-san:** Es un minific triste, realmente no me esperaba que terminará de esta forma :( fui tan ilusa cuando comencé a leerlo.

Nada me pertenece, ni Tokyo ghoul ni Tokyo ghoul: re de Ishida Sui, ni este fic que pertenece a WinryMarellie o quizás mejor conocida como hikikomorishoujo en tumblr, yo tan solo me he tomado el tiempo de preguntarle si me permitía traducir su historia originalmente escrita en inglés y al obtener su respuesta positiva, me puse a trabajar. Disfrútenlo y rómpanse el corazón junto conmigo.

* * *

 **Last Moments**

Últimos momentos

.

Capítulo 6

.

El cuerpo de Touka salió volando a través de la tienda, de nuevo golpeando contra la pared y haciendo que varias tazas cayeran en cascada hacia abajo, contra el piso en el que hicieron añicos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella trató de sentarse, con el cuerpo dolorido por los cortes en los brazos y la espalda desangrada.

No estaba acostumbrada a luchar ya... había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvo que hacerlo con regularidad, y con Haise... no había necesidad de hacerlo más.

Arima dio un paso adelante, su quinque iluminada por la tenue iluminación de la tienda.

Touka trató de sentarse, sus heridas cicatrizando a ritmo lento, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última comida? Varias semanas por lo menos... ella no estaba en su máximo rendimiento.

Ella activó su kagune, obligándose a estar de pie, para ser rápidamente derribada de nuevo, otro investigador de pie detrás de Arima, un quinque del tipo ukaku en la mano.

—Yo me encargo de esto— Arima habló, dando un paso más cerca de Touka mientras ella yacía en el suelo, agarrándose el hombro sangrante y gritando de dolor.

* * *

— ¿Touka?— Haise entró en la puerta principal de la casa. Empezó a caminar a través de cada una de las habitaciones, gritando su nombre mientras miraba en estas, finalmente se detiene en el contestador automático.

—Dos mensajes— presiona para que se reproduzca el audio, rápidamente omite el que había dejado para ella sólo una hora antes.

—Un nuevo mensaje...— la máquina habló—: Mensaje enviado a las 4:25 h.

—Haise...— la voz de Touka sonaba temblorosa en la grabación—, estoy esperando... que tal vez sólo puedo eliminar este mensaje y no tendrás que escucharlo... pero... si no lo hago realmente lo siento— parecía que había empezado a llorar—, yo... tengo miedo, Haise... estoy muy asustada... La forma Arima me miraba... creo que él lo sabe. Creo que sabe que soy un ghoul y creo que se va a tratar de matarme. Tengo tanto miedo... Dios tengo miedo Haise. No sé qué hacer...

—Hikari es con Mutsuki, Shirazu, Saiko y en este momento... es que... yo no sabía dónde llevarla. Yo no quiero asustar a Yomo porque él se está haciendo viejo y yo no quiero que siga luchando... y eran los únicos en los que podía pensar en que la mantendrían a salvo. Tengo tanto miedo, Haise... yo... fue difícil dejarla allí. Sólo espero que pueda volver a buscarla más tarde... creo que ella sabía... Creo que ella sabía lo que iba a pasarme...

—De todas formas... Voy a entrar a :re esta noche... Hay un estudiante muy joven el que va a estar trabajando esta noche... y tengo la sensación de que van a venir a buscarme... y no le quiero poner en peligro... no puedo hacerles saber lo que te dije antes... así que quiero que la tienda sea limpiado...

—Tengo miedo de que va a volver a pasar todo lo de Anteiku de nuevo…— se detuvo un largo momento—, tu... no recuerdas... ¿verdad?

Escucho el sonido una puerta del coche al cerrarse.

—Tengo que irme... Tengo que estar allí a las cinco. Yo... sólo quería decirte que te amo tanto. Te amo más que a nada y estoy muy feliz de haber podido pasar este tiempo contigo... siempre había querido sentirme normal, y tú fuiste quien me llevó más cerca de eso— Su voz era tensa como ella empecé a llorar—. Te amo tanto... tanto Haise. Voy extrañarte más que nada... por favor mantén a salvo a Hikari.

—Fin del mensaje— La máquina sonó.

Haise se quedó mirando fijamente la luz roja parpadeante, sentía la garganta apretada mientras se procesa todo lo que acababa de escuchar, una sensación de vacío creciente en el estómago que le daba ganas de vomitar. Apretó los puños, el cuerpo temblando mientras trataba de contener sus propias lágrimas.

—Touka...— susurró con voz temblorosa mientras se giraba sobre sus talones, inmediatamente en dirección a la puerta.

* * *

—Ahh!— Touka gritó cuando sintió la quinque de Arima apuñalarla a través de su pecho. El mundo se veía borroso mientras el dolor recorría su cuerpo, ella apenas era capaz de registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras se retiró, para ser apuñalar una y otra vez.

—H-Haise... ¡a-ayuda...!— Ella respiró su nombre, tratando de levantarse, pero Arima no la dejaría, pisando su hombro lesionado que provocó otro grito de ella mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

—Deja de pedir ayuda— Ordenó, apuñalándola con su quinque de nuevo, los gritos de Touka haciendo eco a través de la tienda. —No va a venir por ti.

Su pecho se movía mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantener los ojos abiertos. Su visión era borrosa, mientras trataba de levantarse, pero la fuerza que ejercía Arima era demasiado grande en ella no podía mover su cuerpo.

—No... no quiero morir...

—Los ghouls no merecen vivir— Dijo, dando el golpe de gracia a su cuerpo.

* * *

Haise ya se encontraba sin aliento mientras se acercaba :re. Varios miembros del CCG estaban afuera, hablando, llegaron otros con varios coches de policía. Su corazón se sentía como si le hubiera abandonado mientras las luces obstaculizaban su visión.

Sus piernas se sentían como cemento mientras se obligaba a moverse, empujando a los miembros del CCG mientras protestaban, diciéndole que sería lo mejor si él no entraba.

— ¡Déjame pasar!— Gritó, forzando la apertura de la puerta mientras empujaba aún más lejos al otro investigador.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras observaba el suelo de madera inundado de sangre. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con horror mientras seguían la pista, llegando finalmente a su fuente.

—No...— Su voz era casi inaudible mientras miraba el cuerpo de Touka, los ojos abiertos mientras su cabeza estaba inmóvil a un lado—. T-Touka...— su voz se sacudió mientras daba un paso más cerca. Miró hacia arriba para ver Arima, allí, de pie, con sangre salpicada en él mientras se ajustaba las gafas—. T-Tu...

—Es lo mejor, Haise— Se acercó a él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—, ella era un ghoul. Matamos ghouls, sabes eso— Se quitó la mano y echó una mirada al horror absoluto que apareció en el rostro del otro hombre—: Te dejaré para que puedas llorar.

El cuerpo de Haise tembló mientras la miraba, una oleada de emociones corriendo a través de él. No estaba seguro de si sentía la ira o la tristeza, ambas emociones estaban luchando entre sí en su mente para la superioridad. Miró al suelo, su teléfono estaba en medio de un charco de sangre con la pantalla rota. Observó aún así, mostraba que tenía de fondo de pantalla la foto de él y su hija.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se sorprendió al poder moverse hacia ella, su cuerpo colapsó junto al de ella, la sangre impregnándose en la tela de los pantalones. Su mano trazó la mejilla, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas que deben haber caído mientras estaba siendo atacado. Movió las manos sobre los ojos, obligándolos a cerrarse al sentir su propio dolor tomando el control.

—Lo siento...— sollozó, su cuerpo temblando mientras la sostenía contra si.

Pensó como ella actuaba normalmente, ella correspondía el abrazo, diciendo algo como:

 _No seas tan idiota..._

Sin embargo, todo lo que había ahora era el silencio.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Aunque sea para mostrarme su desesperación y odio? Yo se los advertí.


	7. Chapter 7

Estoy aquí de nuevo, y con buenas noticias, hikikomorishoujo ha sido tan amable de darme permiso de terminar de traducir este trabajo, y no solo eso, me ha dado permiso de traducir todos sus trabajos que yo desee, siempre y cuando le de crédito, claro. Normalmente sus trabajos no son tan rompe corazones, más bien del tipo smut, quizás una vez terminado este me dedique a ellos.

 **electroma89:** Si, la pelea se me hizo demasiado corta tomando en cuenta la ruda y salvaje Touka de 16/17 años, pero se supone que llevaba mucho tiempo sin pelear, y bueno, si Kaneki en recientes capítulos casi casi lo hizo puré, imaginate que le haría a Touka, hasta ahora Arima es un dios comparado con otros personajes. Y siento que te vas a decepcionar un poco de Haise...

 **:** Definitivamente en este fic Arima es malvado.

 **carlos trujillo:** Triste, pero cierto. Este fic es cruel y hay que rezar para que a Ishida no se le ocurra algo así. Y si de que es karma, quien sabe, al menos Touka le mató por una buena razón: Hinami. Que en el fondo quería vengarse por sus padres es cierto, pero la preocupación por Hinami era autentica.

 **Dan:** Si hará algo, aunque no precisamente lo que ustedes desearían.

Nada me pertenece, ni Tokyo ghoul ni Tokyo ghoul: re de Ishida Sui, ni este fic que pertenece a WinryMarellie o quizás mejor conocida como hikikomorishoujo en tumblr, yo tan solo me he tomado el tiempo de preguntarle si me permitía traducir su historia originalmente escrita en inglés y al obtener su respuesta positiva, me puse a trabajar. Disfrútenlo y rómpanse el corazón junto conmigo.

* * *

 **Last Moments**

Últimos momentos

.

Capítulo 7

.

El funeral fue pequeño. Sólo una cantidad selecta de personas asistieron para presentar sus respetos a la muerte de Touka, ninguno de los cuales eran del CCG.

Haise dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras miraba a su lápida, deteniéndose para quedarse un poco más después del entierro, con un ramo de flores apretado en su mano. Tenía que luchar por esto, tenía que luchar y pedir a ellos que no la convirtieran en una quinque como a todos los demás.

—Haise, te la daremos a ti. Ella puede ser tu nueva quinque.

¿Qué clase de ofrecimiento era ese? ¿Qué tan repugnantes ellos podrían llegar a ser? Para empezar, ella... ella no debería haber muerto, al menos deberían dejarla tener un entierro adecuado. Sus ojos se endurecieron al recordar la conversación.

—Akira por favor, ven al entierro…— Haise recordó la manera en que dejo salir las palabras, rogando, realmente necesitaba a alguien en quien todavía confiaba.

—Haise... lo siento— Ella se negó. ¿Qué podía esperar sin embargo? Ella probablemente también sabía lo que iba a pasar todo este tiempo.

¿Podía confiar en alguien?

—Onii-chan...— Una voz mansa vino de detrás de él, Hinami caminar hasta estar junto a él. Ella era uno de los pocos que asistieron al servicio. Sostenía a Hikari, acunándola entre sus brazos mientras ella dormía, con los ojos tristes mientras miraba a la lápida de Touka.

—¿Por qué tuvo que morir?— Haise susurro, apretando su agarre en las flores.

Hinami estaba en silencio, sosteniendo Hikari aún más cerca de su pecho.

—Yo... me pregunte algo similar hace mucho tiempo...— Ella frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia abajo a la bebe dormida—: Quería saber... ¿Por qué a los ghoul no se les permite vivir?—Su mirada se dirigió hacia más de Haise —Estas en el CCG... ¿Me puedes decir por qué?

Él tragó saliva, obligando a sus palabras

—Aún no sé porque, Hinami... me gustaría saberlo, pero yo simplemente no lo sé...— Él dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras hablaba de nuevo—: ¿Podrías, podrías... dejarme estar solo? Me voy a quedar aquí un poco más.

Ella asintió y luego miró hacia el cielo

—Va a llover pronto...

—No me importa.

Hinami retrocedió un poco, el reajustando a Hikari en brazos mientras observaba Haise, dándose la vuelta para llevar a la hija de regreso hacia Ayato y Yomo.

—No puedo creer que mi estúpida hermana se consiguió que la asesinaran...— murmuró mientras Ayato se volvió a Hinami. El sentía como el pecho le dolía mientras trataba de contener sus emociones, mordiéndose el labio mientras Hinami le entregó la bebé a él—, ella es... una idiota...—, su garganta se tensó cuando tomó a la niña en sus brazos, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas.

Hinami miró hacia Yomo, que estaba sentado en un banco cercano

—¿Yomo no A dicho nada en absoluto?

Ayato negó con la cabeza, lo que permite Hikari para descansar en su hombro.

—No quiere hablar con nadie. Se sentó allí con la cara en sus manos desde que terminó todo.

—Tu crees…

—Yomo ha estado con Touka y han pasado por muchas cosas.— Ayato frunció el ceño—, es probable que tuviera vínculos más estrechos con ella que cualquiera de nosotros... incluso que yo.

—¿Esta Sassan todavía allí?— Shirazu se dirigió hacia los dos, los otros miembros de su equipo tras sus espaldas.

Hinami asintió, mirando como Mutsuki procedió a tomar Hikari de Ayato.

—Sólo déjenlo llorar... Creo... Creo que probablemente es la que más está sufriendo de todos nosotros en este momento.

—Vio el cuerpo...— Mutsuki comentó en voz baja, sosteniendo en sus brazos a Hikari—. Y yo escuche que tuvo una pelea con Arima para que le dejaran sepultarla. Ellos querían...

— ¿Qué cosa? — Los ojos de ayato se llenaron de ira mientras miraba al chico.

El cuerpo de Mutsuki se tenso.

—E-Ellos... Ellos querían convertirla en una quinque...

—Esos bastar-

—Ayato...— Hinami colocó una mano sobre su brazo, tratando de calmarlo—, obviamente Onii-chan ganó la discusión…

—Pero ellos considera-

—Lo sé...— ella frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada de él—. No quieren que cualquiera de nosotros para tener algo como un funeral o entierro... no creen que nos lo merecemos...—. Ella sentía como una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Ellos no creen que ninguno de nosotros... ellos tan solo quieren usarnos como armas...

Saiko frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de Hinami.

—Lo siento mucho…

Hinami forzó una sonrisa hacia la otra mujer.

—Está bien... solo... tenemos que seguir viviendo con esto…

—Me siento culpable, a pesar de todo...— Shirazu se rascó la cabeza—: Fuimos los últimos en verla, y me siento mal que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Cómo podrían haber sabido? — Plantea Hinami.

—Ella estaba actuando muy extraño ese día... — La expresión de Mutsuki entristeció al pensar en su comportamiento nervioso como ella dejó a su hija. Cuanto se demoró cuando se despidió, como si ella parecía estar extraña por todo lo que estaba haciendo... todo se sentía mal.

—No se podía evitar— Ayato interrumpió—: ¿Cómo se supone que cualquier persona podía saberlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde? Por lo que ese idiota de ahí dijo... sólo estaba siendo vago acerca de todo. Él pensó que era simplemente tener una mala noche, ella estaba más preocupada por la seguridad de él que la de ella— Los ojos de ayato endurecieron mientras miraba a Haise en la distancia—: Sin embargo, me gustaría que la hubiera escuchado, tal vez entonces Touka no estaría…

—No podemos culpar a nadie por lo que pasó, Ayato— Hinami interrumpido, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su brazo mientras apretaba suavemente. Puso su cabeza contra su hombro, y podía sentir las lágrimas mojando su camisa—. Simplemente sucedió...— su voz era temblorosa —, Sucedió y no podemos cambiarlo y traerla de vuelta...

* * *

Le temblaban las manos mientras dejaba las flores abajo en su tumba, de rodillas frente a su lápida mientras miraba a ella

—Hikari está bien...— hablaba, colocando su mano sobre la lápida —, Mutsuki hizo justo lo que habías dicho... está a salvo...

Los labios de Haise sintieron seca como su nudo en la garganta, sensación de pesadez en su pecho mientras tomaba cada respiración.

— ¿Por qué... Por qué no me contaste que no estaban las cosas bien? Me habría quedado... Dios, ¿por qué no me quede? Debería haberte escuchado... yo debería haber puesto más atención del porque estabas tan preocupada... ¿Por qué no te escuché? ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?

Sus manos agarraron la hierba debajo de él, arrancando los pedazos mientras las lágrimas cayeron sobre la tierra recién excavado

—Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerte... Hubiera dado mi vida para asegurarse de que tu vivieras...— Miró a su lápida—, ¿por qué tienes que morir antes que yo? Estoy tan solo sin ti…

—¿No sería horrible... que muera de soledad?"

El sonido de un trueno resonó en la distancia, el sol desaparece lentamente detrás de las nubes como el cielo se oscureció.

— ¿Me llamarás si me siento solo? Vas a hablar conmigo y decirme que me darás la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, dejando que te recoja y te lleve a la cama, besándote... Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me besaste...

No podía controlar las lágrimas por más tiempo, sintió gotas de agua golpea a sus hombros mientras el cielo comenzó a lloviznar. Tal vez estaba llorando junto con él.

—La primera vez que te vi... sabía que eras importante— Él reajustó su posición, sentado frente a su tumba—: Tenía la esperanza de que... tal vez alguien tan hermosa como tú existía antes en mi vida, antes de que olvidará todo— Se quedó en silencio por un momento—. ¿Me conocías en aquel entonces? ¿Me amabas en ese entonces?

Él inhaló profundamente.

—Me enamoré de que casi al instante...— Exhaló de nuevo—, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?— Él extendió la mano y tocó su tumba, una vez más, los dedos de cepillado sobre su nombre grabado

—Voy a morir de soledad…

* * *

—Quiero renunciar—. Haise colocó un sobre en el escritorio de Arima, ojos endureciéndose mientras le miraba.

Arima le devolvió la mirada, los ojos sin emociones mientras lo tomaba de la mano, ni siquiera abrirlo antes de que él respondió:

—Te das cuenta que esto significa se anularán tus derechos, ¿verdad?— Su mirada se mantuvo firme—, en el momento en que dicen "He acabado con esto" es el momento en que te trataré como un ghoul de nuevo.

—Mataste a mi mujer— Haise se mantuvo firme—, no puedo perdonarte por eso.

Arima se levantó de su escritorio, caminando hacia Haise mientras cerraba el puño, dándole un golpe en la mandíbula antes de darle un codazo en el estómago. Haise se volcó, sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo mientras Arima se puso sobre él, cavando el pie en el pecho del otro hombre.

—No seas estúpido, Haise— Hablaba, aplicando más presión a medida que Haise se quejaba debajo de él del dolor—. Esto es lo mejor para ti, mejor para todos— Se quitó el pie y se ajustó la chaqueta, en dirección a la puerta.

— ¡Mataste a mi esposa!" Gruñó Haise, obligándose a ponerse de pie y a hacerle frente a Arima.

Arima miró hacia atrás y vio a Haise, notando su kakugan ahora activa.

—Estás cometiendo un error— Hablaba, girando el cuerpo hacia él.

— ¡No me importa! — Gruñó Haise, ahora firme y completamente de pie—: ¡Nunca te perdonaré por lo que hicieste! ¡Yo la amaba y la apartaste de mi lado! "

Arima se dirigió hacia él, la mano agarrando su garganta mientras apretaba su mano alrededor de esta.

—Te lo advierto Haise, ya basta o te voy a enviar a su lado. No quieres hacerle eso a tu hija, ¿verdad?

Haise sintió su rabia momentáneamente desplomarse, una ola de pánico inundando su ser ante la mención de la seguridad de Hikari.

Arima reconoció el cambio en su comportamiento, liberando poco a poco su agarre mientras observaba el ojo de retorno a la normalidad Haise.

—Eso es lo que pensaba— Hablaba, dando un paso atrás cuando se volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta—, voy a olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, pero no se te ocurra intentar esto de nuevo o vas a terminar igual que ella— giró el picaporte en la mano—: Y no voy a estar allí para decirles que no lo hagan cuando quieran llevarse a tu hija.

* * *

Ahora si queda un último capítulo, creo volver pronto, quizás en cuatro o cinco días, la escuela casi termina así que tendré más tiempo para trabajar en esto :D

 **¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

Con días de retraso vuelvo, no pienso justificarme pero la vida me dio un golpe duro: No logre quedar a la universidad que yo quería, y fue totalmente devastador para mi, sobre todo porque todo el mundo decía que lo lograría, que era muy lista y que podría superar esta prueba. En el fondo sabía que no iba a lograrlo, pero pensé que quizás me estaba subestimando y que todos veían en mi lo que yo no soy capaz de ver (tiendo a creer que soy mucho menos de lo que soy), se que realmente no están aquí para leer mis lloriqueos, pero quería contarles mi mini tristeza, así que no se sientan con la obligación de que tienen que mandarme mensajes o algo consolándome. Afortunadamente mi familia me esta apoyando a pesar de todo.

 **electroma89:** Siento mucho lo de la decepción, pero en estos casos se tiene que pensar en los que quieres y con la cabeza bastante fría calcular todo paso a paso. No creo que este capítulo sea tan rompe corazones.

 **:** Después de los spoilers de esta semana ya no se que pensar de Arima :S aunque aquí definitivamente es malvado.

Nada me pertenece, ni Tokyo ghoul ni Tokyo ghoul: re de Ishida Sui, ni este fic que pertenece a WinryMarellie o quizás mejor conocida como hikikomorishoujo en tumblr, yo tan solo me he tomado el tiempo de preguntarle si me permitía traducir su historia originalmente escrita en inglés y al obtener su respuesta positiva, me puse a trabajar. Disfrútenlo y rómpanse el corazón junto conmigo.

* * *

 **Last Moments**

Últimos momentos

.

Capítulo 7

.

Los ojos de Haise veian con cansancio a su hija mientras la bañaba, el niño quejarse mientras trataba de limpiarla, salpicandole con agua y tratando de zafarse de sus brazos.

—Lo sé, cariño...— habló mientras continuaba tratando de sacarla, tirando de ella fuera de la bañera mientras envolvía una toalla alrededor de ella.

Desde la muerte de Touka, Hikari había estado inquieto.

Pateó sus pies mientras ella lloraba, no dejando que Haise le pusiera los calcetines en sus pies mientras trataba de conseguir que este lista para dormir.

—Hikari por favor...— rogó, su voz temblando cuando sintió que las lágrimas de frustración amenazan con derramarse.

Cuando ya estaba vestida, acuno a la niña en sus brazos, rebotando mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras se movía con ella. Intentó cantar una canción de cuna para ella, algo que Touka siempre hacía cuando se ponía así de inquieta, pero Hikari conocía la diferencia.

Ella continuó llorando y le balanceo en sus brazos mientras Haise la mantuvo allí.

—Shh...— susurró, con la sensación garganta apretarse mientras seguía balanceandola de adelante a atrás—. Lo sé, lo sé cariño... Echo de menos a mami también.

* * *

Dormir se convirtió algo cada vez más díficil de realizar, conforme cada noche que pasaba. Haise se encontró pasando incontables noches despertando en la cama, mirando el espacio vacío a su lado, donde ella debería estar.

Se dio la vuelta y puso su cabeza contra la almohada. Su olor persistía allí.

—Touka...— susurró su nombre mientras agarraba las sábanas, los recuerdos inundando su mente con todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos en esa cama. Los días en los que no la dejaba salir porque él sólo quería estar con ella, o por la mañana, donde ella lo despertaba con besos suaves, momentos donde había yacido junto a él, jugando con su cabello mientras se decían unos a otros cuánto amaban más al otro...

Esos momentos habían desaparecido.

Haise se dio la vuelta en la cama, incapaz de mirar el espacio vacío a su lado por más tiempo. Le dolía el corazón mientras miraba a la ventana en el otro lado de la habitación, viendo como la noche pasó

—Touka...— susurró su nombre otra vez—: Si me muriera de soledad... ¿no sería triste?

* * *

—No entiendo por qué estás todavía con el CCG— Ayato comentó, tomando un sorbo de su café mientras miraba a Haise.

La tienda ya había cerrado, Ayato, Yomo, Hinami y Haise se matuvieron allí con el fin de hablar de todo.

Hinami mantenía a Hikari en sus brazos, queriendo ayudar a conseguir que dormiera después de una hora de dificultades y mimos.

—Te ves cansado.

—Esto se debe a que lo estoy, Hinami— Haise puso su cabeza entre las manos—, no puedo dormir. No puedo hacer que toda esta situación salga de mi mente. Me he estado manteniendo despierto durante toda la noche tratando de averiguar qué hacer— Se volvió a mirar a Ayato—, y antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, en el caso de que lo hiciera, si yo trate de salir del CCG. Ellos no me dejaron.

— ¿Qué... Qué quieres decir?— Preguntó Hinami.

Haise se volvió a mirarla.

—Ellos...— sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su hija—, su vida está en riesgo si lo hago. No puedo sacrificar mi hija de esa manera.

—No vamos a permitir que se la lleven— Ayato elevó la voz.

Haise al instante se volvió hacia él.

—Me matarán también. No voy a dejar que pierda sus dos padres. Eso no es lo que Touka y yo queríamos que pasará y lo sabes. Ella quería más que nadie que Hikari pudiera tenernos a los dos ya que ninguno de nosotros tuvo la oportunidad de una familia de verdad. No puedo arriesgarme sabiendo que voy a morir.

Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo mientras pensaba en ello.

—Sé que el CCG no dudará en matarme. Arima me lo dijo directamente a la cara. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando amenacé con a renunciar la semana pasada. Estaba listo para luchar contra él... pero entonces amenazó la vida de Hikari y... y no pude...— Él puso su cabeza en sus manos—, Dios no sé qué hacer— Miró a Yomo, que todavía no había dicho nada desde el entierro —, Yomo, ¿tienes alguna idea?

—...

Yomo permaneció en silencio, haciendo una pausa por un momento como si estuviera procesando sus pensamientos. Casi inmediatamente reanudó su limpieza, evitando por completo la pregunta de Haise.

—Yomo sé que estás muy molesto pero-

Yomo inmediatamente se volvió hacia él, con los ojos llenos de furia antes de que él se dio la vuelta de nuevo, continuando su tarea en cuestión.

—Lo... lo siento...— Haise se disculpó mientras se alejaba del hombre, mirando de vuelta hacia Ayato—: Yo no quiero que mi solución sea simplemente arriesgarlo todo. Quiero hacer algo para solucionar este problema... sólo quiero que mi hija permanezca segura.

— ¿Hm?— Hinami observó como Yomo se acercó a ella y Hikari, lo que indica que él quería abrazarla—. Oh, um...— le pasó la niña dormida a Yomo y él la sostuvo en sus brazos, mirando hacia abajo el rostro dormido de la niña.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Haise— Yomo hablaba, con sus ojos fijos en la bebe—: Voy a cuidar de ella.

* * *

No se que decir, el final es bastante abierto, así que todos tomémonos de la mano y soñemos con que todos salen vivos y sin mutilaciones ni traumas de por vida, para que puedan ser una bonita familia feliz, ignoremos lo que paso en los spoilers del sábado y todo lo que ha pasado en el manga. Ah, pero allá vamos de vuelta a tus brazos Ishida-sensei.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
